1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery casing, more particularly to a battery casing provided with an ejector member to facilitate removal of a battery set therefrom for replacement purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery casing is commonly found in electrical appliances, and is formed with a battery chamber for receiving a battery set therein. To ensure stable electrical connection between battery contacts of the casing and contact terminals of the battery set, the battery chamber is typically designed to have a size corresponding to that of the battery set so as to prevent undesired movement of the battery set within the battery chamber. As such, little space is available in the battery chamber for extension of fingers of a person thereinto when removing the battery set from the battery chamber for replacement purposes. A tool might be needed to remove the battery set. This problem is not uncommon in conventional battery casings.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a battery casing having an ejector member to facilitate removal of a battery set therefrom for replacement purposes.
Accordingly, the battery casing of the present invention includes a battery seat, a hinged cover and an ejector member. The battery seat has a base wall and a surrounding wall unit which extends upwardly from the base wall and which cooperates with the base wall to confine a battery chamber that is adapted for receiving at least one battery and that has a top opening. The surrounding wall unit includes a front wall. The hinged cover has a top wall and a side wall extending downwardly from the top wall. The side wall has a lower hinge end portion which is disposed adjacent to the front wall of the surrounding wall unit and externally of the battery chamber, and which is mounted pivotally to the battery seat for pivoting about a horizontal pivot axis so as to be movable between a closed position, in which the top wall moves to the top opening of the battery chamber for covering the top opening, and an open position, in which the top wall moves away from the battery chamber to uncover the top opening and permit access to the battery chamber. The ejector member is disposed on the front wall of the surrounding wall unit of the battery seat. The ejector member has a first end portion extending into the battery chamber, and a second end portion opposite to the first end portion and extending out of the battery chamber. The second end portion of the ejector member engages the side wall of the hinged cover. When the hinged cover is at the closed position, the first end portion is disposed horizontally on the base wall of the battery seat and is adapted to be disposed below the battery. When the hinged cover is moved to the open position, the second end portion of the ejector member moves with the side wall of the hinged cover so as to cause corresponding upward movement of the first end portion of the ejector member away from the base wall, thereby enabling the ejector member to eject the battery from the battery chamber.